Le café d'Hippolyte
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un entretien d'embauche un peu particulier...celui du Visiteur du Futur. Encore un déchet que sa mère aurait mieux fait d'avorter, hein Hippolyte ? Crossover Flander's/Visiteur du Futur


**Titre : Le café d'Hippolyte**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+  
**

**Fandoms : cross-over Flander's company/Le visiteur du futur**

**Disclaimer : Flander's company appartient aux Guardians, le Visiteur du futur à Frenchnerd  
**

**Notes : Que dire ? Nouveaux fandoms. Fiction dédiée à Greengrin, parce que son cosplay du Visiteur déchire des cacahouètes. Et, hm, cette fanfic est à l'origine un défi pour la communauté 31 jours sur livejournal, correspondant au thème "Impatience". J'espère y avoir répondu.**

**Autre chose : il n'y a PAS de catégorie "Le Visiteur du Futur" sur le site ! J'ai envoyé un message aux modérateurs qui se chargent de la catégories TV shows (en effet, vous remarquerez que la Flander's a été classée dans cette catégorie), et on m'a répondu qu'il fallait qu'il y ait plus de demandes pour créer la sous-catégorie; c'est en tout cas, ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

**Alors n'hésitez pas à leur envoyer un message, l'adresse se trouve sur la page d'accueil du site. Partageons notre amour du Visiteur XD  
**

* * *

Au sein des locaux de la Flander's company, un jeune homme attend sur une chaise. Il a le visage couvert de sang, avec des pansements. Ses cheveux en pétard, mal propres, sont retenus à l'abris de son front par des goggles. Il porte un long manteau vert kaki pourrave, et un objet attaché à son poignet qui ressemble à un mix entre montre et MP3.

« Suivant » gronde le DRH, assis tranquillement dans son siège, devant son plan de travail. Il en profite pour jeter un nouveau CV dans sa corbeille de déchets sociaux. Tous ces boulets qui croient avoir un avenir…et lui, si fermement décidé à leurs retirer les œillères qu'ils ont sur les yeux. Au fond, c'est un grand humaniste, armé d'une patience d'ange. Ce n'est pas sa faute si ces pseudos vilains ne savent pas se tenir. Toujours à essayer de grappiller la moindre petite étincelle d'espoir dans leur misérable vie, ils viennent ici, au bureau des candidatures spontanées afin de réaliser les chimères fantaisistes qu'ils prennent pour des projets construits et aboutis.

Lui, Hippolyte Kurtzmann…est là pour y remédier.

Le jeune homme s'assoit en face de lui, et Hippolyte le détaille, un sourcil relevé. Une expression de dégoût non feint se peint alors sur son visage, et il prend son mug pour déguster un succulent arabica, et surtout essayer de faire passer la bile amère qui lui monte aux lèvres à la vitesse d'une fashonista devant le rayon solde d'une grande enseigne de la mode. En plein mois d'août.

- NON, SURTOUT, NE BOIS PAS CE CAFE !

M. Kurtzmann sursaute, évidemment. Il darde un regard empli d'une haine féroce sur le candidat spontané qui a toutes les chances de finir en viandes surgelés - à réchauffer au micro-onde.

Mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et le fixe avec intensité, le pointant du doigt.

Ses yeux ressemblent à deux billes en plastique noir sous une paire de sourcils bruns et épais.

- Parce que, si tu bois ce café…VOILA CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER !

Hippolyte pose lentement sa tasse, l'air presque intéressé. Ses doigts viennent s'emparer d'un distributeur à scotch bien lourd, qui tient bien en main. Comme s'il était fait pour ça - d'ailleurs, il reste un peu de sang séché sur l'un des angles.

Pourtant, le jeune homme continue sa litanie, débitant son speech avec passion :

- Tu vas être stressé par le trop plein de caféine, et du coup, tu vas devenir encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude - ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Résultat, tu vas éjecter brutalement tous les candidats qui se présenteront, avec la même énergie que le tueur en série massacrant toute sa famille à coups de hache !…

Il hoche la tête d'un air de connivence.

- Et tu vas kiffer ça…

Le DRH frémit, et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, seulement l'autre l'interrompt.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Seulement voilà, le hic, c'est que parmi tous ces candidats, il y aura un certain Luc Ducon. Et à cause de son nom…

Il ricane alors vulgairement, baissant d'un ton.

- C'est vrai que c'est un nom très con…

Il pouffe. Puis reprend gravement :

- …tu vas le faire dégager à grands renforts de vigiles, après l'avoir copieusement malmené, pendant une bonne heure, à tel point que ton bureau sera couvert de matière grise, parce que tu lui auras défoncé la tête. Mais le soir, la femme de ménage, elle va devoir frotter dur, alors elle va utiliser du détergent. Détergent qui aura été exposé à des radiations, car il aura été fabriqué par les russes, en Sibérie. Ensuite, il y aura une blatte, une petite blatte de rien du tout qui est née sous le plancher que nous foulons en ce moment même. Eh bien cette BLATTE, elle va venir, et elle va lécher le détergent. Et au lieu de crever, comme toute créature ingérant un produit chimique hautement toxique…Elle va kiffer ça !

Le gars agite son index sous le nez d'Hippolyte.

- MAIS cette blatte va alors subir des modifications génétiques. Un jour, un lundi, tu écraseras cette blatte sous ta chaussure, et cela libèrera une quantité PHENOMENALE de gaz, qui contaminera tout Paris et transformera la quasi-totalité de ses habitants…en zombies.

Le type prend alors une pose théâtrale, avec en fond sonore une petite musique dramatique.

Et M. Kurtzmann en profite pour lui asséner un violent choc sur la tête. Le visiteur du futur s'écroule, et sa machine à remonter le temps se déclenche, l'envoyant dans un autre temps.

Hippolyte se rassoit, calmement, et sirote son café.

« SUIVANT ! »

(et on dit de lui qu'il est impatient ?)


End file.
